A Midsummer Night's Dream
by AppleTart290
Summary: Shakespeare's classic play redone Avatar style. What happens when Katara's dad wants her to marry Zuko, but she wants to marry Aang. And what about when a cupid like creature gets involved! Main pairings Kataang, Tokka, Jinko.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting my very first multi chapter story and I must say I'm really proud of this first chapter. It's an AU based off of **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_** by William Shakespeare. Okay first of all no I'm not using fluffy Shakespeare language and I'm taking creative rights by taking out or adding where I see fit (I will add more fluff). I am keeping the same plot line though. And I'm warping ages a bit because it's an argument about marriage and stuff, so let's say Aang and Toph are 16; Katara's 18; Sokka's 19 and Zuko's 20.**

**I don't own Avatar or Midsummer Night's Dream**

**And once again thanks to my awesome beta Hadriani ;D**

* * *

**A Midsummer Night's Dream **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Toph check it out, I'm the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe!" Sokka yelled as he joyously pranced around his father's court room. Toph, who was carelessly playing with her meteor bracelet, rolled her eyes as Sokka continued to act like a dork.

"Sokka, why are you doing that? You're acting like an idiot, besides you're not even the chief." Toph stated lazily.

"I know, I'm doing this because I feel like it, so there," Sokka said as he leaped three feet forward. "BOW TO ME MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!" Sokka yelled dramatically, but the only ones who happened to hear Sokka's insane command were Toph and Momo. Momo quickly scampered away as Toph continued to bend her bracelet into different shapes.

"Remind me again why I agreed to marry you," Toph said sarcastically.

"Dear Toph we both know I woo'd you with violence, using my mighty sword!" Sokka exclaimed while standing proudly.

"Nah that can't be it," Toph responded. She smirked up at Sokka, "I'm really looking forward to our wedding, it should be very interesting."

"Yeah, especially considering my dad and Katara's 'disagreement'," Sokka responded as he lost interest in pretending to be the chief and plopped down on the floor next to his fiancé. Almost on cue Hakoda and Katara burst through the front doors of the chamber, while yelling at each other. They were followed by Aang who had his right arm gripped by Hakoda, so he couldn't leave. Zuko also followed them while looking extremely bored with the whole situation. Hakoda and Katara were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even notice that Sokka and Toph were in the room.

"Sokka, I'm thinking we should leave before we get dragged into this," Toph whispered into Sokka's ear.

"Yeah," Sokka whispered back as he and Toph quietly tip toed towards the back door. Unfortunately for them, Momo returned at the wrong time, Sokka accidently stepped on his tail causing him to let out loud lemur chatter.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled in delight, "Tell dad that I'm right and that I should be allowed to marry Aang!" Before Sokka could respond Hakoda interjected,

"Sokka, please help me explain to your sister that I'm not doing this to make her unhappy. I'm doing this because Zuko is a good man who will be able to provide for her, while Aang cannot. This marriage will also be good for the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. We will be able to form a strong alliance between our nations." Hakoda explained to his son. Sokka thought about this for a moment,

"Katara you know you really should consider what dad has to say. I mean he does have your best interests at heart…." Sokka stopped in mid sentence after receiving a deadly glare from a pissed off waterbender who had most likely silently promised to kill him in his sleep if he didn't side with her.

"Dad, she is old enough to make her own decisions," Sokka said quickly to calm his sister. Hakoda stared at his son with a look of disappointment. This almost bothered Sokka as much as the death glare, it made him feel guilty. Sokka sighed in exasperation, "Katara, according to Water Tribe law if you don't go through with this marriage you'll either be put to death or forced to become a Virgin Moon Priestess. Katara please think about this before you say anything after all you'd make such a wonderful mother, I should know you've been mothering me your entire life. You don't want to become a nun do you?" With out even a moment's pause Katara responded,

"I would rather be a nun or die, than give my virginity to a man I don't love,"

"Okay hold on Katara lets think about this for a little while, Toph and my wedding is in two days how about you think about it and tell us your final answer then." Sokka said trying to prompt his sister take sometime to consider her options. Katara didn't respond, she simply nodded at her brother. For the first time Zuko seemed to take notice that an actual conversation was going on.

"Katara, please just give this marriage a chance. If you think about it is a sensible match. It will be good for both of our nations, and Aang will you stop acting like she's your wife. I've gotten her father's blessing so I'm marrying her." Zuko said. Aang glared at Zuko,

"Precisely, you have her father's blessing. So why don't you marry Chief Hakoda and let me marry Katara," Aang replied smoothly. Toph burst out in hysterical laughter, she laughed so hard that she began rolling on the floor. Everyone in the room stared at the girl,

"Oh what, that was funny, wow Twinkle Toes I never knew you could actually be funny," Toph said trying to get the others on her side. All she got were blank stares. "I'm just gonna stop talking know," Toph said as she rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Yes, Aang I have given Zuko my permission to marry Katara because it is in her best interest to do so, if you really cared about her you would understand that," her father said. Judging by the look on Aang, Katara, and Hakoda's faces a blow up was soon to come. Sokka knew that he had to get out of the room by any means necessary.

"_Err um…Sokka, come here please,"_ Sokka called attempting to sound like Toph. "Oh sorry I can't stay to work this out but, Toph's calling me." Sokka nervously said in his normal voice. Toph who was sitting right next to him punched him in the arm and said.

"I'm right here stupid,"

"Oh yeah, um dad can we talk alone," Sokka said as he walked out. Hakoda sighed as he followed his son

* * *

"Aang, what are we going to do!?" Katara cried. The two lovers were now by a large ice fountain in the center of the capital city. "If we don't come up with a plan in the next two days I'll be forced to become a nun or worse, marry Zuko!"

"I know, I'm thinking!" Aang responded as he continued to pace back and forth in front of Katara, who was sitting on the rim of the fountain. As she watched him pace, tears began to fall from her dark blue eyes. As soon as Aang noticed this he stopped in his tracks, "Katara what's wrong?" Aang said as he quickly sat down on the fountain rim beside her.

"Aang there's no way we'll be able to convince my dad to accept our love. What are we going to do!?" Katara continued cry as Aang pulled her close to him. The two remained in this position for a few minutes as tears continued to fall from Katara's eyes and Aang continued to think of a plan.

"Katara do you love me?" he whispered in her ear.

"What? Of course I love you," Katara responded as she began to dry her tears.

"I can only think of one option for us to be together, we'd have to elope." Aang said. Katara pondered over this thought for a moment, as her crying stopped.

"Well that would be pretty romantic," Katara paused for a moment then blushed "…okay I'll elope with you, but on one condition,"

"What is it?"

"You technically haven't proposed to me yet," Katara responded with a satisfied smile. Aang returned the smile as he grabbed her hands and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Katara, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Katara cried as she embraced Aang in a bone crushing hug.

"Katara…I…can't…breathe…" Aang attempted to say.

"Oh sorry Aang," Katara giggled as she let go of him.

"Alright, Katara I have a plan," Aang explained. "You need to get your belongings meet me in the woods tonight after your father has gone to sleep, it will take us the whole night to get through the woods. On the other side is Appa's stable. Once we're out of the woods we'll go get him, then we'll create a cloud cover and fly out of Water Tribe territory. Once we're out of Water Tribe territory we'll be able to marry."

"Oh Aang!" Katara cried as she embraced him again.

"Alright we better split up, I'll meet you in the woods tonight my love," Aang said as he softly kissed his wife to be. Katara returned his kiss as she began to play with his dark black hair which now covered his arrow. In response Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. After a minute or two the lovers separated, "Just think we get to look forward to a lifetime of those." Aang said with a dazed grin on his face, Katara blushed,

"See you tonight," she called as Aang ran off towards the woods. Katara was simply too excited about the elopement she had to tell someone about it. She obviously couldn't tell her father, and Sokka couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Toph was probably too busy with her wedding preparations to talk with. So Katara decided that she'd seek out her closest childhood friend, Jin.

**Jin won by about 3 votes, but no worries we'll see Ty Lee and Mai later in the story. Also if anyone who's read or seen the play has any suggestions/constructive criticism that would be awesome. ;D**

**Oh yeah and Toph's histarical reaction to the Hakoda/Zuzu joke was based on the first time I saw the play. I think the people in the theater thought I was a freak...oh well!**

**Please R&R for virtual pie ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're familiar with the play you'll notice that the 2****nd**** half of the chapter is made up, I just decided I'd add this part because I wanted to give Katara's argument with her dad a little more depth and to add some more Tokka. This chapter is sorta setting the scene for the rest of the story.**

**I don't now nor will I ever own Avatar….**

**And once again thanks to my awesome beta Hadriani ;D**

* * *

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Chapter 2**

It took about five minutes for Katara to find Jin. She was in her favorite tea shop, sitting at her usual table, drinking a cup of her favorite tea. Katara quickly walked to her friend's table and sat down across from her.

"Hi, Jin." Katara greeted "You look nice today."

"I'm not as pretty as you," Jin said, not even looking up at her friend.

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked in confusion.

"You're the only one that's pretty as far as Zuko concerns. Katara, you know I was engaged to Zuko before he met you. The moment he saw you he completely forgot about all the promises he hadmade and became obsessed with you. I would give anything to be you," Jin sighed as she took another sip of her tea, still not looking up at her friend

"I never wanted it to turn out like that"

"How do you do it, Katara? How did you make Zuko fall in love with you? Oh Katara, please teach me how to be like you, so Zuko will love me. Please? I love him so much it hurts you have to show me!" Jin asked franticly.

"Jin, I really don't know what I'm doing to attract him, any normal man would have left me by now," Katara said as a waiter refilled Jin's cup, "I'm rude and hostile towards him, but he still loves me. I openly show him that I am in love with Aang, but he still loves me. The more I show my distaste for him, the more he adores me." Jin sighed.

"The more I show him I love him, the more he hates me." Katara could see tears forming in her friend's eyes as she took another sip of her tea. Katara reached out and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Jin, don't worry. You'll get your chance with Zuko. He'll never see me again so he'll probably need a shoulder to cry on, which could be you."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"Aang's going to meet me in the woods tonight and we're going to run away together." Katara squealed with delight.

"Oh Katara, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Jin said in excitement. "Katara, isn't it getting late?" Both girls looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set.

"You're right, I better go. I hope once I'm gone Zuko will love you as much as you love him." Katara said as she ran out of the tea shop.

" Good luck with Aang!," Jin called as she watched her friend run out the door. Jin sighed, it wasn't fair. The people in the city thought that she was as pretty as Katara, but Zuko didn't think so, and his opinion was the only one that mattered.

"_Maybe if I tell Zuko that Aang and Katara are eloping he'll be grateful for the information and begin to like me, at least as a friend. And even if he refuses to love me at least I'll have an excuse to be with him, even if we would be searching for my rival."_ Jin placed some money on the table as she walked out of the tea shop to find Zuko.

* * *

"Alright are we ready to start?" On Ji asked her co-performers everyone murmured responses of yeses. "In two days we will be performing a play for Prince Sokka and Lady Toph's wedding…."

"Yes, yes we know why we are here," Hahn interrupted. "Just tell us what the play is, the cast list, and then just shut up." On Ji glared at him angrily, and then did what he said.

"Fine, our play is called _The Very Tragic Comedy of the Deaths of Oma and Shu_." On Ji announced.

"Wait, the legend of Oma and Shu isn't funny at all." Suki interjected.

"I know," On Ji responded, "the author apparently adapted the original legend."

"Enough of this, just tell us the cast list already." Hahn interrupted.

"Fine," On Ji snapped, clearly getting irritated with Hahn. "Hahn, you'll be playing Shu."

"Fantastic, I'm the star. So what do I do, besides sweep Oma off of her feet?" Hahn said hotly.

"You die in battle, leaving Oma to end the war and found the city of Omashu." On Ji responded flatly.

"Great, I'll make my death so dramatic. It will cause the audience to weep in tears as I die before them," Hahn yelled dramatically. "Or no wait how about we perform _The Horrible Reign of Firelord Ozai. _I'm in the mood to play a tyrant, but wait the audience never likes the tyrant of the story. I could play Avatar Aang; yes I would be very heroic…." Hahn continued on his rant. The rest of the cast were trying their hardest to ignore him. Suki was fanning her self with her fans, while The Duke and Pipsqueak were playing some card game, and Teo seemed to have fallen asleep.

"HAHN!!" On Ji yelled. She finally caught his attention as well as the rest of the cast's attention. "You're not going to be Firelord Ozai or Avatar Aang because we're not performing that play! You are playing Shu and I really don't care what you do as long as you make it good." The entire cast was silent for fear of another explosion from On Ji. "Alright Suki, you'll be playing Oma." Suki looked horrified.

"On Ji, do I have to? In the play Oma and Shu have to kiss and the last thing I want to do is kiss that pig." Suki said. On Ji sighed,

"Suki, a girl has to play that part and I'm definitely not going to so that leaves you. Moving on…I will be playing Oma's mother and Teo will be playing Oma's father." Teo blushed as soon as he discovered that he was going to be the theater husband of the girl he had a massive crush on.

"Oh let me be Oma's father!" Hahn yelled in delight. "I can fill my voice with authority. I can play both Shu and Oma's father at the same time."

"No, I'm playing that part," Teo snapped.

"Yeah, Teo is playing Oma's father and you are playing Shu." On Ji responded with the ever popular 'reasoning with an idiot tone'. "Alright Pipsqueak, you will be playing the badger mole, and The Duke will be performing the introduction."

"On Ji, can you give me my lines now? It takes me a while to memorize things," Pipsqueak asked.

"It's okay you can just improvise, all you do is growl,' On Ji said.

"Oh let me play the badger mole too." Hahn asked, "I have a mighty growl that will scare the whole audience. Let me do the introduction as well, as everyone knows I have a very powerful voice…"

"No Hahn, you are Shu, focus on your part and let everyone else focus on theirs." said On Ji, who was dangerously close to losing it.

"Alright fine, I'll focus all of my greatness on being the greatest Shu ever." Hahn said dramatically. On Ji sighed as the rest of the cast rolled their eyes.

"Alright everyone study your lines and we'll meet in the woods tonight for a run through." On Ji said.

"Right and if any of you don't show up don't bother showing your faces around this city again," Hahn said as everyone left.

* * *

"There I'm ready to go," Katara said as she placed her packed nap sack on her bed, next to the fully loaded water skin she was taking just incase. Katara looked around her room and realized that this would probably be the last time she would see Sokka, Toph, and her dad. She decided that'd she go and give her family one final good bye. She walked out of her room across the hall to the guest room where Toph was staying until she and Sokka were officially married. Katara opened the door and walked in to find her brother and Toph in an intense make out session. Toph, who was in her wedding gown, had 

wrapped her legs around Sokka's waist. This probably explained why she hadn't noticed Katara's entrance. Sokka was also far to busy to notice his sister, he was running his hand through Toph's hair while keeping his other hand securely gripped around her waist. Katara grimaced at the sight. She was happy for them, but she didn't really want to see what they did alone.

"You know Sokka you're not supposed to see Toph in her dress until the wedding," she said as she finally got their attention. The two turned to her blushing madly as they separated from each other.

"There's this new thing, it's called KNOCKING, care to give it try sometime?" Sokka yelled sarcastically. Toph was too mortified to respond.

"Calm down Sokka," Katara said, "I just want to talk to you guys for a minute, and then you can go back to your make out." Sokka and Toph both blushed. Katara started,

"Sokka I'm really proud of you and I know dad is and mom would be. Toph, out everyone Sokka could have chosen I'm really glad he chose you."

"Um...thanks Katara." Toph said in an unsure voice. Sokka stared at his sister as if she had just grown a second head.

"I want to say that I love both of you and I hope you two have a long and happy marriage." Katara said as she hugged the confused couple. After a few moments Katara pulled back and left the room.

"What was that about?" Toph asked.

"Oh yeah like I'm supposed to understand the female mind, let alone my sister," Sokka responded sarcastically. Toph punched him in the arm then grabbed him by the front of his shirt,

"Now where were we," she smiled seductively.

* * *

Katara walked down the long hallway trying to find her father. It was almost nine o' clock, so he should be home by now. Suddenly she saw him coming towards her; she quickly walked up to him,

"Hi," Katara said as she approached him.

"Hi," Hakoda responded, "Look, Katara I'm sorry. I really don't want to make you angry I just want what's best for you."

"I know," Katara said quietly.

"Katara, please understand. I like Aang, he's a good man, there's more to a good marriage than just love alone. The problem is that he's the avatar, he has to travel all over the world and he has very little money. It wouldn't be safe for you or your children. With Zuko you would live in a palace, completely surrounded by guards who would protect you. You and your children would have everything you could need. Please understand, I just want you to be happy." Hakoda finished. Katara wanted to scream that 

being with Aang would make her the happiest woman in existence, but she decided against it since this would be the last time she would ever see her dad. Deep down she knew he was trying his hardest to do what was best for her. She walked up to her father and hugged him.

"I love you, dad." she sincerely whispered. Hakoda smiled

"I love you too." he said.

* * *

She and her dad had separated and gone off to bed. Katara grabbed her nap sack and water skin off of her bed. She flung them around her shoulder as she took one final look around her old room. Katara walked over to her open window and climbed onto the ledge. She jumped from her second story room while using her water bending to propel her safely to the ground. Katara dashed off towards the woods to meet the love of her life.

**Okay i have no idea when i'll put the next ch. out cause I'm back in school on Monday (boo) so yeah**

**R&R**


End file.
